Communication networks typically include network devices, such as routers, firewalls, switches, or gateways, which transfer or switch data from one or more sources to one or more destinations. The network devices may operate on the data as the data traverses the network, such as by forwarding or filtering the data. Operators, such as network administrators, of the network devices may use different applications of the network devices to perform network management activities. Examples of network management activities may include updating security protocols, updating forwarding protocols, updating a virtual local area network (VLAN) configuration, etc. Each one of the applications may be developed independently and/or by different entities. As a result, the applications may be unable to communicate information regarding the network management activities to one another. Therefore, the operators may be unable to monitor all of the network management activities.